powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scientific Weaponry
The ability to wield or create scientific weapons. Sub-power of Advanced Technology and Device Usage. Opposite to Magic Weaponry. Also Called *Weapons Of Science Capabilities Users are able to create or wield various forms of science based weaponry (including chemical or biological) that suits their needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are more advanced technology that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by plasma and/or other scientific achievements, they also act as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offensive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The weapon can destroy whatever gets in the way with sheer physical strength. *Science Manipulation: The user is able to wield and control different forms of science. **Artificial Element Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate artificial elements as weapons. **Energy Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of energy. **Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate energy forces. Variations * Adhesive Weaponry ** Adhesive Artillery * Alien Weaponry ** Alien Artillery * Antimatter Weaponry ** Antimatter Artillery * Chemical Weaponry ** Chemical Artillery * Cold Weaponry ** Cold Artillery * Dark Matter Weaponry ** Dark Matter Artillery * Digital Weaponry ** Digital Artillery * Explosive Weaponry ** Explosive Artillery * Heat Weaponry ** Heat Artillery * Ionic Weaponry ** Ionic Artillery * Laser Weaponry ** Laser Artillery * Mass Weaponry ** Mass Artillery * Magnetic Weaponry ** Magnetic Artillery * Nanite Weaponry ** Nanite Artillery * Napalm Weaponry ** Napalm Artillery * Orgamech Weaponry ** Orgamech Artillery * Plasma Weaponry ** Plasma Artillery * Scientific Artillery * Size Weaponry ** Size Artillery * Quantum Weaponry ** Quantum Artillery * Technomagical Weaponry ** Technomagical Artillery * Technological Weaponry ** Technological Artillery * Thermal Weaponry ** Thermal Artillery * Vibration Weaponry ** Vibration Artillery Associations *Advanced Technology *Device Usage *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Weapon Creation *Vibroweapon Proficiency *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Miss-use might have unwanted consequences. *May be equaled to Magic Weaponry. *May not be able to overpower Demonic or Divine Weaponry. *Users will need to study, train and respect the weapon. *The weapons may require training to use properly. Known Users Known Objects *Ring-Blades (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ascalon/Sword of Azmuth (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Tactigon (Marvel Comics) *Devices (Nanoha) *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Cyber Weapons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''2003 TV series) *Gaster Blasters (''Undertale) *Artificial Sacred Gears (Highschool DxD) Gallery (Objects) Comics/Cartoons Ring-Blades_(3D_Model).png|Ring-Blades (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) Ascalon.png|Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Cyber bő.png|Cyber bő (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Cyber katana.jpg|Cyber katana (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Cyber nunchaku.jpg|Cyber nunchaku (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Cyber sai.jpg|Cyber sai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Movies Lightsaber, silver hilt, blue blade.png|Lightsaber (Star Wars) Manga/Anime Seryu artillery.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) wields a set of advanced artillery called the Judgment of the Ten Heavenly Kings. Doraemon vs Gigazombie.gif|Doraemon and Gigazombie (Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016) wield advanced scientific weaponry from the future. Caesar clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is the leading expert on chemical weapons for biological warfare... Caesar fused with Shinokuni.PNG|...such as the Shinokuni poison gas... KX launcher.png|...and the KX Launcher with poison deadly enough to kill a Yonko. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) cyborg body has a wide arsenal of scientific weapons such as Laser Beams... Franky_Rocket_Launcher.png|...and Rocket Launchers. Germa 66 (One Piece).png|Germa 66 (One Piece) is an army equipped with various gadgets and advanced weaponry for scientific warfare. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) is a resourceful chemist who has created diverse array of chemical pellets for long range combat. Genos (One Punch Man) Incinerate.gif|Genos (One Punch Man) has advanced cybernetic artillery installed in his bionic body. Azazel_armor.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) is the leading expert on researching Sacred Gears, and has created artificial Sacred Gears such as the Downfall Dragon Spear. Video Games gaaster blaster.png|Gaster Blaster (Undertale) Category:Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers